1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for transmitting and receiving multimedia stream data and control parameter over different physical channels and their synchronization.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multimedia communication system, a transmitting device transmits audio or video data across an interface to a receiving device. The audio or video data generally comprises of a media stream and its associated control parameters, for example a scene change indicator, a compression parameter, and a scaling parameter. The transmitter transmits the media stream and the control parameters over the high speed uni-directional bus of the interface to the receiver.
Such transmitting of the audio or video data over the same uni-directional bus provides synchronization of the media stream with its control parameters, although such transmission requires a lot of bandwidth, especially if the associated control parameter is of a significant size.